A New Journey Begins (Sesshomaru FanFiction)
by FreedomGuardian
Summary: Hundreds of years have passed since Naraku had been defeated and the shikon jewel destroyed. Japan has entered a more modern age and Sesshomaru has awaken from a long slumber to realize he is in the time before his sister even enters the Bone Eater's Well... {SesshomaruXOC} Rated: M For language and some romance It's Sesshomaru & an unknown outcome.


_**(~ Hey readers! Freedom, here. Just want to say this is my first time posting on FanFiction. So may not be perfect. xD ~ If you do end up liking this that's all that matters ~)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Some settings and Inuyasha character's belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot and OC's belong to little ole me! ;D**_

* * *

 ** _Intro:_** _Hundreds of years have passed since Naraku had been defeated and the shikon jewel destroyed. Japan has entered a more modern age and Sesshomaru has awaken from a long slumber to realize he is in the time before his sister even enters the Bone Eater's Well. That's not all Sesshomaru realizes, but also the fact that his awakening has affected many other demons who have been in hiding for the last hundred years and has awaken one of the most dangerous demons he has ever known. To bring an end to this terrible demon he will have to rely on the help of a lesser demon and a woman who Sesshomaru can't even begin to understand or his emotions that seem to rise to the surface. His power is great as it has always been and doesn't believe in the aid of others, but whether he likes it or not his new companions and younger brother think otherwise._

* * *

 **Chapter One: Awakening**

Never in all of Sesshomaru's long life had he been plagued with nightmares and yet as of late he felt himself caught in a dream state unable to free himself. He'd be traveling with Rin and Jaken as he did for years until it'd slowly turn to the scene where Kagura died then onto the time he lost Rin to her humanity, but watched as her and Kohaku's children lived on.

Jaken and Sesshomaru still traveled together even after they had lost Rin, but it was different and soon he chose to travel alone. That was the last time he saw Jaken before he was placed into a deep sleep .

'That's right…" Sesshomaru thought. 'Mother did something and before I knew it I was lost." His power rose to the surface enough so he felt himself stir and his eyes flew open glowing red.

As he looked around he noticed he was still in his mother's castle, but something was off. It was quiet, too quiet. He rose from the bed and wandered around his mother's palace. When he couldn't find her he decided to take his leave of the place, that was when he caught the scents of many usual smells which made him sick to his stomach.

Sesshomaru looked out over the old castle's surroundings, his eyes widening when he caught sight of what seemed like large boxes in the distance. "Buildings? Impossible, a mere mortal doesn't have such a capability to accomplish such a feat."

'How long was I asleep?" He growled under his breath, when he finds his mother he would demand answers.

He flew off towards the strange buildings when he couldn't even find a scent of his mother in her palace. Mortals seemed to overrun the place and strange transportation from one place to another was done in metal contraptions.

'Could this be the time Kagome spoke of?" He had overheard his little brother's wife speak of such strange things when he went to visit Rin in the village. Much was about how she missed some of the things in her own time.

It was then Sesshomaru knew he was no longer in the Feudal Era of Japan, but rather the modern day his sister spoke of. "Curse it all." He flew over the city known as Tokyo. 'Where are all the demons? Why do they not attack this place?"

"Well, well, I think he is lost brother. Shall we show him what happens to demons that trespass on our territory?" Never had Sesshomaru made mistakes, but with his mind lost in thought, that he didn't even notice these pathetic demons come upon him.

"Answer me this, pitiful demons." He narrowed his golden eyes on them, holding his poison claws up ready to strike them if they refuse to answer. "What era is this and why are there no demons that attack the humans?"

They laughed. "What's this? A poor old lost demon who has hidden away so long he knows nothing."

"Ha. I, Sesshomaru, do not stoop so low to cower in hiding." Shaking his head Sesshomaru regarded them with an amused expression. "It appears you lesser demons have forgotten the lord of the West. I will kill you both for insolence." Rather than wasting his bakusaiga on them, his hand flew out towards them and he easily cut them to pieces with a whip of green light that came from his claws.

Even that small bit of action didn't seem to fill a void he began to feel inside himself. His features were cold and expressionless as he went to go see just how much has changed in his absence and if he could even find anyone he once knew from his past.

That was when he realized if this was the time Kagome spoke of then it meant she had to be here. He never cared very much for Inuyasha or Kagome in his opinion they were nothing more than a nuisance.

"Sesshomaru!" A voice echoed across the skies. "Is that really you?"

He didn't stop for the voice, but rather kept going expecting whomever it was to just catch up to him. A demon with pointed ears, strange blue eyes, and long dark purple hair came up beside him on black wings with a tail that followed behind the same color as her hair. It was a woman who smiled at him and for a moment he had to think on back where he'd seem this demon before.

"I guess after all these years you wouldn't remember me." She sighed as if she was disappointed. "Naomi of the panther demons."

'The full-blooded demon that was cross bred from a panther and a bat demon." Sesshomaru remembered. "Yes, I remember you. You were just a child when I saw you."

Now she looked pleased. "Well, at least I know that your memory hasn't gone away with your age. Not only that you still have your looks." She licked her lips which only seemed to disgust Sesshomaru.

"What is it you want, Naomi?" He kept his features passive.

She shrugged and moved closer to him, brushing her fingers over his arm. "What do you think, Sesshomaru? After all we're old friends."

Stopping he grabbed her wrist in a tight fist and glared at her. "I didn't have friends. I have subjects and allies, I would hardly consider you as either."

"Still as cold as ever I see." She freed herself from his grasp and smirked at him. "You will not be saying that the longer you're here. When you cannot find anything thing left for you here know I will be at a temple in the Eastern Mountains, planning to take back this world from the mortals."

Naomi disappeared from view, leaving Sesshomaru alone once more. Rather than pondering over what was said, Sesshomaru searched the city for Kagome, not caring if he were seen by the mortals or not.

It was hours before Sesshomaru even made any progress in finding a hint of Kagome and why even try? It wasn't as if he actually missed a familiar presence. He was Sesshomaru and he needed no one especially a woman who believed she had a right to him. Naomi had really annoyed him with her sultry ways thinking she could seduce him when no one else could. He never saw an interest in women… well not much of an interest, Kagura had intrigued him with her free spirit. Sesshomaru couldn't say the same for Rin since to him she seemed like someone more a daughter even if he never would admit it to anyone, not even her.

Sighing he landed on one of the strange buildings and looked out over the edge of the ledge with his long flow of silver hair blowing in the breeze making him look more regal than ever. While he stood there he spotted something or rather someone who resembled Kagome, wearing the same strange attire she wore when he saw her with Inuyasha in the days before Naraku's defeat.

That's when he caught her scent even after so many years he would still recognize his sister's scent anywhere.

"Hey Kagome!" He heard a group of girls greet her, they were also wearing the same strange attire Kagome always wore.

"Hey guys," She let out a deep breath. "Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be late!"

Sesshomaru had a feeling his patience would be challenged this day and went off to find a nice place to rest while Kagome went on with her mortal day at what he supposed was a place for learning. He knew he'd never fit in with the attire he wore, but he refused to wear whatever dreadful clothing they had in this day an age.

He found a large sturdy tree to sit in while he waited for Kagome to go home to determine if she was yet aware of the connection between her and the Feudal Era. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the trunk, Sesshomaru found he was unable to truly rest in this noisy and fowl place. With his sensitive nose and heightened sense of hearing his patience may just break before the end of the day.

It never quieted down and the smells seemed to become worse the longer Sesshomaru stayed in this cursed city. The only thing he could say that some good came of being wide awake, yet not looking awake at all, was that he heard the woman approach him before she was even under the tree where she could have a good look at him.

'Just my luck, I must deal with a pathetic mortal." There was a frown on his face, but he kept his eyes closed. 'Maybe she'll just run when she catches sight of me."

She looked up into the tree confirming her suspicions of someone sitting high up in the tree. He looked to be asleep, but that's not all he looked… he had pointed ears, strange tattoos on his face, and wore strange clothing. Even his long silver hair was usual, but Asami had to admit he was rather attractive.

Her scent filled the air and just seemed to cleanse the stink of the city; she smelt of wild flowers and berries. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced down at the mortal woman. She had semi long, wavy, black hair and her eyes were like emeralds.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a bit. "Be gone, mortal. I do not wish to disrupted."

"What could you be doing that is so important? You are not asleep." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him with an intelligent look in her eyes.

"You can see me fully and yet you do not run. Why?" It was rather strange for her to simply look at him with no hint of fear.

She shrugged and threw him a charming smile. "You act as if I have never seen a demon before."

"Pfft, mortals populate this city and there is no demon in sight. From what I have seen they are in hiding, are you telling me you are aware of them?" Sesshomaru stayed where he was, but he was actually enjoying the conversation. Probably because he hadn't had a decent one in years.

"You're not from around here or if you are… it's been awhile for you." She tilted her head to the side causing her thick dark hair to fall over her shoulder. "I'm Asami, you?"

He was hesitant a moment before answering. "Sesshomaru."

"Well then, Sesshomaru. Would you care to join me here on the ground?" Now she placed her hands on her hips. "School hours are almost over and whoever you wait for will be out in a bit."

Who was this woman who'd dared to even risk speaking to him? Most were wise enough to see his disliking of humans and that he was not one of those friendly demons mortals would occasionally befriend.

"Then I shall stay where I am." Sesshomaru looked up into the branches above him so he wouldn't have to look at the woman. "Leave me be."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. I'll respect your privacy, but if you wish to talk I'm staying at the Higurashi Shrine." With that Sesshomaru watched her leave from the corner of his eye.

Sesshomaru recognized the name she had spoken and cursed inwardly, so he'd have to see that woman again. He rose to his feet and followed the woman rather than Kagome back to the Shrine she spoke of. At first he hesitated. Why go there? It wasn't like he could go back to the Feudal Era anyway, not with his past self there. Rather than wasting any more time on the thought he went after Asami.

* * *

(~ Well, that's it for this chapter if you liked it please feel free to send me feedback. Thanks! XD ~)


End file.
